


Meaning

by ultrapsychobrat



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-05
Updated: 2010-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrapsychobrat/pseuds/ultrapsychobrat





	Meaning

If I'm ever lost, I know who will be my savior.  
If I'm ever insane enough to be locked up,  
You will be my jailer.  
Once upon a time I thought I knew everything  
of you that could be known.  
I was wrong.  
You continue on past my knowing,  
past my ability to know.  
What are you, then?  
An alien so different, yet well disguised, that there  
is nothing human about you?  
That answer comforts me.  
How could I know you?  
You are unknowable.  
Yes, I like that answer—it has a certain flair.  
No?  
Perhaps, then, you are an angel, come down to  
be a part of us,  
Above all description, defying categories and labels.  
Won't you name yourself,  
Tell me what it is I don't know?  
But can I trust you to tell the truth?  
Or are your words as unknowable as you?  
What are words, anyway?  
They lie and deceive,  
Tell stories of a past you don't remember,  
Say you love me when you mean you need me.  
Not that it's bad to be needed.  
It's just a double entendre that I never get.  
I can do everything you ask of me,  
But I don't support your cause,  
And that's all you really want.  
If I could win your revolution, I'd hand it to you,  
No payment asked,  
And then we could go about those things that are  
important just to me and you.


End file.
